


【骨科】不是情人 14

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 8





	【骨科】不是情人 14

窗外夜风游荡在黑魆魆的天际边，和乌云交混着清冷的气息。  
对于金容仙的贪恋让文星伊无暇顾及，这贪恋过分美丽，过分致命。

点点黄晕的灯光下，文很难讲清这种感觉，为什么藏着眼神不去看姐姐身上没有用衣物遮掩的隐私部位，姐姐的乳房又高挺又漂亮。  
不光她知道，穿晚礼服走红毯时所有人都是看得见的，所有人都被她的光芒所吸引，围绕着她。

可是文星伊不喜欢，因为爱她，她只能化成月光为了默默守护她的影子。

她多想将姐姐的一切都埋藏在只属于她们二人的深夜里，就是现在。  
请不要动，就坐在我身上，原谅我不敢将你细看个精光。  
可我想探索你身子的欲望是蠢蠢欲动的。

姐姐的浴袍从肩膀滑落至腰际，文红着耳根，偏开头去撩刚好能遮住腿根的一角，  
“为什么只有我被姐姐脱光了”  
“这不公平”

她刚触到绒布的柔软，就被捉住了。

姐姐像是早就看透了一般，守在那里：  
“星伊想做什么”  
她的语气明知故问，过于刻意，过于引诱。

文的手下意识往回缩，她自知做了错事。  
怎么能衍生出想看光姐姐肉体这种鄙劣的想法。  
还让姐姐知道了呢…这可太害臊了…

“只是…”  
“刚刚被姐姐…”

金容仙伸出舌尖，舔了舔翘起的上唇，确实全都沾满了文星伊的味道。  
她轻轻按住文的大腿并晃了晃，  
“被姐姐舔弄地不舒服吗”

文急忙看着她否认：“不是，不是的”，看到姐姐咂舌回味她的味道，  
她反手扯过快掉出床沿边的被子，盖住下半张脸，很羞耻地小声说道：  
“还蛮…”  
“蛮舒服的…”

她想起姐姐修长的手指扒着她的大腿，因唇舌包裹下的温柔而高的潮，那个时候仰起身子兴奋时的状态。  
感受到双腿间还是湿漉漉的。

她大概懂了所谓的羞耻感，在顶峰的时候姐姐亲眼抬头望着她，而她无力地唤着她的名字，不知廉耻地小声重复。  
都被姐姐看穿了。

金容仙如了她的愿，亲自牵着她的手剥开身上掩着的衣料。  
对于不可解的禁忌，她丢掉了最后的理性。  
审判她的只剩无边无际的黑，那条路是虚构的，等待她们的也是未知的。

姐姐又俯在她身上贴着她，乳尖顺着文星伊的腹肌一点点向上，一点点靠近文的性欲，她的全身因这两点软物的撩拨而颤栗，霎那间她将双腿又打开了一点，那里有姐姐饮过的河流。

“这是星伊想要的吗”  
“只要是你想要的，姐姐都会努力给你”  
直到双方的乳尖紧紧贴合，她们的双手才后知后觉地十指扣在了一起。

终于没有距离了。

文回答不出一个字，她想要的远远不止这些，可明明上秒还不是这样的。  
“容仙…”

双手被牵着埋过头顶，金看着她的眼睛，从里面捕捉到了想亲吻她的欲望，同时存在的忌惮也是不能黯淡消逝的。  
“趁我去洗澡的时候，你和你的秀静姐姐发短信”

金容仙滥用亲情职权，文星伊天生就要听姐姐的话：  
“星伊对我公平吗？”

秀静、秀静，为什么总是她，又是她抢走了我的妹妹。  
金容仙意识到了自己对秀静的敌意。  
她不会承认她吃醋所有和文星伊亲密接近的人，尤其是肢体接触，那是她的人。  
尽管所有言词都出卖了她。

“所以姐姐不开心了吗…”  
“是因为这个吗”  
文盯着金红润的唇，缓缓闭合了眼睛凑了上去，  
“以后都告诉我吧…”  
“只要我让姐姐不开心了…全都告诉我…”

“姐姐不开心的话…会惩罚你的…”

“那先让我惩罚自己吧”

姐姐一定是故意的，她吃了她，占有了她的躯壳，又诱惑她来吻她。  
不带领她听从自己的就不算完。  
文掉入了为她无心打造的陷进里，她松开了她的手，渐渐抱着她转身将她压在身下。

“唔嗯……”  
姐姐不自觉地呻吟出了声，还是文摸着她的胸揉动时是发出来的声音呢，是情不自禁的，还是不合时宜的。

文听到后胆子变得大了起来，另一只手不再托着姐姐的头，而是覆上了另一团等待她的柔软。  
“姐姐是我的…是我一个人的……”

文喘息的声音越来越浓重，她还想听到姐姐因被点燃而发出的闷哼声。  
可能还想再过分些。

金的嘴角带着被吻过的晶莹，从文星伊柔软的嘴唇上偏开了头，贴着文渗红的耳朵，撩起头发咬了一口她的耳骨，

“下一步要做什么了呢”

她被施了法术，脑海里都是淫秽的黄色，  
“要操姐姐了”

“星伊还记得怎么做吗”

“怎么会忘记和姐姐做爱…”  
她绝不会让姐姐湿着逃走的。

文的手沿着金的胸抚至腹肌，腰线因紧致的肌肉而像件艺术品，终于到了三角地带，只有她能看到的盲区。

她才意识到，浴袍下的金容仙没穿内裤，一直是裸着肉体的。  
是洗完澡没穿，还是叫她进屋前就脱了，还靠着她，搂着她看黄片。

怎么能这么骚，她的姐姐怎么这么能勾引她。  
明明比自己还湿，床单上渗了一片水印，她相信了她是水做的，她自己发现的。

她全身血液都凝固住，兴奋是她唯一的挡箭牌。

金递给她一个枕头，  
“星伊尝尝姐姐的味道吧”

那是刚刚黄片里的桥段。

枕头被垫在姐姐臀下，夜晚过于感性，姐姐和文磨豆腐的样子格外性感。

姐姐紧紧擒着文星伊右脚腕，左腿半跪在床上和金容仙交叉契合，单手牢牢牵在一起，同时享受快感，

“啊…嗯嗯……！”  
“慢点…”  
“文…星…”

文不会听见的，她想让姐姐肆无忌惮地叫。

“姐姐不穿内裤是因为想和星伊做吗”  
“姐姐明明比我还湿啊”

羞耻加到了金容仙身上，这回她什么都被看光了。

那流水潺潺的无色液体从紧紧的yin道中涌入，听着它在彼此蜜缝间粘腻的声音，顺着缝隙淌下来。

文摇着腰身上下扭动着，大床也经不起年下这么好的体力，晃动地十分厉害。  
文星伊低头看着隐秘贴合的地方，感受亮晶晶的水渍从炽热转化为冰凉，不断听着“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音从双腿间冒出，交换着温差。

顶地越快姐姐就叫地越愉悦，嘴里还说着不要了，她叫床的嗓音很柔，声音保存在脑颅内，姐姐一直对她都是很温柔的。

说不要了肯定都是骗她的。  
看姐姐的样子就知道她不停地想要，因为她的双腿越张越开。

文星伊一直摇晃着磨着彼此阴chun下凸起的地方，她感受到了阵阵酥麻，同时姐姐的那里连外面都缩的越来越紧，她们都快到了。

“姐姐这个样子真好看…”

姐姐身子一紧又一紧，高潮的快感布满全身。  
“嗯……”  
“是吗…”  
“只有星伊知道就再好不过了”

她不再是白日里对姐姐乖顺的妹妹，黑夜里最毫无保留、赤裸的一面被她看到了。  
原来是让她的另一张嘴尝尝味道啊。

姐姐的暧昧含糊又让人着迷，可是连暧昧都只是对她一个人的。  
这是一段感情的开端，也是久而久之最怀念的东西。  
还有什么是不属于文星伊的呢。  
她的时间、想念、勇气，都是文星伊的私有物，是金容仙甘愿给她的。

身下的姐姐散着头发躺在床上微微喘息，平时看不到的娇媚眼神，让金仿佛变了个人似的，像她的情人。

我们不是情人，这是我们的秘密。  
你选择向左走的时候，我也跟着你向左走。  
嘘，没有人能猜出来我们真正的关系是什么。

嘘，如果你们不知道，就别说。  
你们的任务是看，看，再看，然后猜。


End file.
